088 - The Deadly Assassin
thumb|190px The Deadly Assassin ist der 88. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 14. Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor erreicht Gallifrey, wo ihm die Ermordung des Time Lord-Präsidenten vorgeworfen wird. Er stellt mit Hilfe des Koordinators Engin und des Castellans Spandrell Nachforschungen an und entdeckt, dass dies Teil eines Komplotts ist, hinter dem sein alter Gegner, der Master steckt. Da sich der Master am Ende seiner letztmöglichen Inkarnation befindet, ist er nun nur noch ein verwesender Kadaver. Er versucht die Kontrolle über die Präsidentschaft zu erlangen, um dadurch die amtlichen Insignien, die Schärpe und den Stab von Rassilon zu erhalten, welche in Wirklichkeit die Schlüssel zum Auge der Harmonie sind, der Energiequelle aller Time Lords. Der Doctor verbindet seinen Verstand mit dem mächtigen Panatropic Computernetz und erhält das gesammelte Wissen der Time Lords, in der Hoffnung, so den Master zu finden. In der virtuellen Wirklichkeit der Matrix, findet er sich selber in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod mit einem maskierten Konkurrenten wieder. Der Doctor erkennt, dass er der Stärkere und dass sein Konkurrent Kanzler Goth, der führende Präsidentenanwärter, ist, den der Master als Marionette verwendet. Dem Doctor gelingt es, Goth zu besiegen. Der Master unterdessen ergreift die Schärpe und den Stab von Rassilon und beginnt, das Auge der Harmonie zugänglich zu machen, in der Hoffnung von dort genügend Energie abzuziehen, um sich regenerieren zu können. Der Doctor ist in der Lage, ihn aufzuhalten, bevor Gallifrey zerstört wird. Der Master stürzt in einen tiefen Spalt, der sich unter ihm geöffnet hat. Der Doctor reist dann in der TARDIS ab, ahnungslos, dass der Master den Sturz überlebt hat... thumb|Der Master am Ende seiner Inkarnationen Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *In dieser Episode ist der Doctor erstmals ohne Begleitung unterwegs. Innerhalb der TV-Serie schließt sich ihm bereits in der folgenden Episode eine neue Begleiterin an. Allerdings erfährt man in anderen Medien, dass der Doctor vor seiner Begegnung mit Leela eine Zeit lang allein reiste. *Dies ist der einzige Handlungsbogen innerhalb des originalen Teils der Serie, in der nur der Doctor, jedoch kein Begleiter auftaucht. *Erstmals wird die Bezeichnung Mutter's Spiral benutzt, womit die Time Lords den Raum im Universum bezeichnen, in dem sich die Erde befindet - die Milchstraße. *Es werden mehrere Häuser/Orden genannt, die anhand der Farben ihrer Roben erkannt werden können und unterschiedlich hohe Ansehen in der Gesellschaft genießen: **Golden Asher (Gold) **Prydonia (Orange und Scharlachrot) **Arcalian (Grün) **Patrex (Gelb) *Nebenbei erfährt man auch, zu welchem dieser Orden der Doctor gehört. *Von 305 registrierten Typ 40 TARDISen wurden nur 304 außer Betrieb genommen. Die fehlende wurde vom Ersten Doctor gestohlen und befindet sich seitdem in seinem Besitz. (The Beginning, The Name of the Doctor, u.a.) *Es gibt verschiedene Erklärungen dafür, wie es zu dem hier gezeigten Zustand des Masters kam (Legacy of the Daleks, Last of the Gaderene, The Two Masters). Dieses Wiki geht davon aus, dass es sich um eine andere Inkarnation des Masters handelt, als die, die bisher in der Serie auftrat, da man im Comic Doorway to Hell sieht, wie er ganz regulär regeneriert. Hinter den Kulissen *Ursprünglich war der Handlungsbogen als Versuch gedacht sogenannte "Companion-light" Geschichten einzuführen. Obwohl die Episoden bei den Zuschauern (und auch Tom Baker) bis auf eine Szene gut ankamen, entschied der Produktionsstab jedoch, dass der Doctor nur mit einem Begleiter an seiner Seite agieren soll. Diese Regelung blieb bis zum Ende des originalen Teils '89 der Standard und wurde erst im neuen Teil der Serie ab 2005 aufgeweicht, wo es tatsächlich Folgen gibt, bei der der (reguläre) Begleiter nur kurz zu sehen ist oder der Doctor mit einem temporären Begleiter agiert. *Die Endszene der dritten Episode, bei der es scheint, als wäre der Doctor ertrunken, bereitete mehrere Probleme, sowohl während des Drehs, wie auch nach der Erstaustrahlung: **Während des Drehs befürchtete Tom Baker, der an Aquaphobie leidet, tatsächlich zu ertrinken, so dass sein Todeskampf echt und nicht gespielt war. **Aufgrund der Szene war er im Nachhinein so schockiert, dass er sogar extra während der Ausstrahlung der dritten Episode zu einer zufällig von ihm selbst ausgesuchten Familie gegangen ist, um deren Meinung dazu zu hören. **Nach der Erstaustrahlung meldeten sich neben Mary Whitehouse, einer Beamtin, die gegen Gewalt und Werteverlust im Fernsehen agierte, auch zahlreiche Eltern. Sie alle beanstandeten die grausame Szene. Dies führte dazu, dass die BBC das Ende durch die weniger grausame Szene vom Anfang des vierten Teils ersetzte und den Produzenten zur nächsten Staffel hin feuerte. Die originale Szene ist in alten internationalen Kopien (die manchmal noch in den USA zirkulieren) noch vorhanden. en:The Deadly Assassin (TV story) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Vierter Doctor) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1976 Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Stories (unbekanntes Jahrhundert)